


Twin Souls

by Masternoj



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Genocide, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is a huge dork, Fluff, Frisk is a flirt monster, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist, i am trash, nonbinary chara, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masternoj/pseuds/Masternoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Charisk shorts. Contains feels and fluff. (Mostly fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness and Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Music for this chapter is linked at the [♫] that show up in the text.
> 
> Let it begin.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/nlC5xRsl6Nk)

A burning red light.  
_NO_  
A sound of glass shattering.  
_PLEASE, NO_  
A smell of dust.  
_NOT AGAIN_  
A lingering taste of cinnamon and butterscotch.  
_MAKE IT STOP_  
A fading warmth.  
_PLEASE, STOP IT_

A peal of deranged, cackling laughter.

Suddenly, they feel arms around them, holding them down, restricting their escape. A single electric blue eye flashes in their vision. They struggle. They scream.

And then they hear the voice. It isn’t threatening. It isn’t laden with accusation and malice. It soothes, and softly insists it will be all right.

“It’s okay, Chara. I’m here. It’s over. You’re safe. We’re all safe. Ssshhhhh…. ssshhhhh, ssshhhhh…”

Chara’s screams become sobs, racking their whole body as the comforting presence holds them, rocking them back and forth. Their face presses into a shoulder, soaking it with tears that never seem to end. The familiar arms encircling them hold them tighter, shielding them against the darkness and the past.

When their tears finally slow, Chara slowly looks up. In the gloom of their bedroom, all they can see is the outline of a messy mop of hair, but they know what else is there. A warm, sad smile. Eyes closed but for a glimmer of brown. Their champion against the terrors that come so often in the night.

Frisk doesn’t speak again. They don’t need to. Just being there is enough. Frisk holds them until the shaking stops and the stillness of the night returns.

\-----------------------------------------

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/3o-DZpeRjvk)

After an eternity of motionless comfort, broken only by the soft sounds of the surface night drifting through the solitary window, Chara shifts, releasing Frisk’s arm and pulling them into a hug.

“Feeling better?” The quiet voice surfaces again. Chara nods atop their shoulder, clutching Frisk to them like their anchor to reality. “…thank you.” comes the reply.

“It’s the least I can do for my little Dreamer.”

“OH MY GOD FRISK.”

Frisk chuckles softly as Chara halfheartedly punches them in the other shoulder. They know Frisk is just trying to distract them, and love them all the more for it.

Frisk doesn’t have to ask what they were dreaming about. The nightmares come to them, too. The terrors have come less often of late, but they never get any better, even six years later. The helplessness, guilt, and horror wash over them again, but now tempered by the feeling of Frisk’s arms around them, and the sweet laughter fading into the night.

A familiar melody fills the room as Frisk hums the old song Toriel taught them both, stroking Chara’s hair. Chara lets it flow through them, cleansing them of the remnants of the nightmare.

“..you’re always there for me. Even though I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you, or any of this.”

Chara startles and lets out a little “Eep!” as a finger flicks their nose. They glare at the face they know is next to them in the darkness.

“You know what we do with the pity party.”

Chara raises a single eyebrow. “Oh? What do we do with it?”

“We drown it in chocolate and anime, of course.”

A small smile slowly comes across Chara’s face as they lean forward and rest their forehead against Frisk’s. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic! See extended notes at the end of the next chapter for details. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	2. The Most Tsundere of Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Music for this chapter: [[♫]](https://youtu.be/jH2SesjTjQM).

The matched pair of humans sit snuggled together on the couch, lights flashing across their faces as the sounds of ridiculous mecha battles fill the room.

Chara is enthralled by the sights before them, leaning forward with wide eyes, prevented from falling off the couch only by Frisk’s arm wrapped around their waist. Frisk rests against Chara, content, watching them as much as the show.

An explosion echoes through the room, and Chara suddenly leaps up out of Frisk’s embrace, with a yell of “Yeah!”. They fail to notice the disappointment cross Frisk’s face.

The room seems to fade away, replaced by a rushing backdrop of white particles on blue, as Chara points dramatically and shouts in time with the character onscreen, Japanese characters materializing in the air around them.

“MINE IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!”

“You can pierce **_my_** heavens any day~”

Chara blanches, spinning around to see Frisk’s deep brown eyes open halfway, a mischievous little grin on their face. A bright red blush spreads quickly across Chara’s face as they take in Frisk’s words and expression. Their hand still outstretched and shaking slightly, they stammer, trying to form a coherent response, and feel their face heat up even more.

Frisk’s smug little grin only gets wider as they rise from the couch and saunter over to Chara’s spot in the middle of the room. They reach out and draw Chara in close to them with one arm. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” they whisper.

Frozen by Frisk’s proximity, Chara can only stare at the sultry expression on their partner’s face as Frisk slowly leans in. Their lips meet, gently at first, then fiercely as Chara recovers, pulling Frisk in and spinning them around until they’re looking straight up into Chara’s face, eyes wide.

Chara is no longer the only one blushing as they hold Frisk in the dancer’s finale pose, giving them a second smooch, and enjoying the reaction they get as Frisk’s eyes close again. “Two can play that game, you flirt monster,” Chara teases.

Frisk cracks open one eye and gives Chara a baleful glare, trying to hold a stern expression on their still-pink face. Chara giggles, and Frisk’s scowl cracks as they start laughing too.

Before long, both of them are giggling helplessly on the floor, clutching their sides and each other.

“You were waiting to spring that line on me, weren’t you?” Chara accuses breathlessly, eyes narrowing.

“Maaaaaaybe.” Frisk draws out the word like they always do, grinning impishly.

“Oh, I’ll get you back for this, my pretty. Count on it!” Chara cackles with anticipatory glee.

“I think you got me back already…” The blush returns, visible even through Frisk’s dark skin, as they return to the moment in their mind.

“Then you’ll just have something to look forward to, won’t you?”

“Mmhmm.” Frisk smiles, pulling themselves back up next to Chara as they both resume watching the anime from the floor.

This was the way things were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was inspired by Frisk’s flirty line. I was very proud of myself for that one. The wonderful Hima at @himaasfuck on tumblr was gracious enough to draw a comic of the script idea I had at the time, and can be found [here](http://himaasfuck.tumblr.com/post/147552722398/stream-log-thank-you-again-for-coming-d%0A).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first attempts at writing fanfic! I plan to write more little Charisk shorts to add to this work- stay tuned for more, probably in the next week or so!
> 
> And please, please please let me know what you think. If you liked it, leave a comment! If you thought it was garbage, tell me why! I honestly want to know! As I said, this is my first attempt at fanfiction of any sort, and I don’t want to drag my OTP down with bad writing.
> 
> Yes, I know I’m trash.
> 
> *flails off into the sunset*


	3. Audible Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has singing! It’s mostly singing, actually. It’s going to be significantly different from the first two- both in a different style, and much longer. (In this fic, Frisk and Chara are nearly 18, and have had time to grow into their adult singing voices.)
> 
> Also, a lot more of the Undertale cast. They were feeling left out (aka I needed a plausible scenario to write this chapter). This has necessitated adding a few tags to the entire work.
> 
> This is an experimental chapter. It’s intended to be a sort of hybrid media thing- the music is integral to the ideas behind the writing. As such, I highly recommend that you play the music I have linked at the appropriate sections. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! If you don’t like it, don’t worry- the rest of the chapters will be like the first two. This was just an idea I had to see fulfilled.
> 
> (Yes, Asgore is still terrible at naming things.)
> 
> All music listed below is also linked where appropriate in the text.
> 
> Music for this chapter:  
> [Walk](https://youtu.be/ABPGgRioegY)  
> [Entrance](https://youtu.be/dIRuGr-KlO8)
> 
> Songs, in chronological order:  
> [1](https://youtu.be/HgzGwKwLmgM)  
> [2](https://youtu.be/z0qW9P-uYfM)  
> [3](https://youtu.be/uF3pborhSbw)  
> [4](https://youtu.be/fpnUrPUlJXY)  
> [5](https://youtu.be/a_XgQhMPeEQ?t=32s)  
> [6](https://youtu.be/z5vhvnlIYzE)
> 
> Let the shenanigans begin.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/ABPGgRioegY)  
Snowflakes settle on brown and auburn heads as the pair stroll through the gathering dusk. Practically impervious to the cold after their time in Snowdin, Frisk and Chara are content to watch as snow blankets the town of Aboveground, until a voice interrupts their reverie.

“HEY, PUNKS! Keep up! This was your idea, you know.” They could sense Undyne’s characteristic grin even from this distance.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING AGAIN, HUMANS? SOMETHING ABOUT KERRY-OK?”

“It’s _karaoke_ , Papyrus! Geez!” Alphys’ exasperated fondness carried back across the gap that had opened between the duo and the rest of the group. Frisk and Chara dashed forward to catch up, giggling at the inevitable antics that arose whenever they all got together.

“Oh, darlings, were you two lost in your own little world again, hmmm?”

Frisk spared a little grin for the fluorescent robot. “You know me, Ton-Ton. They’ve always loved the snow, and anything they _Chara_ -lot about just draws me in.”

Most of the group groaned at the unexpected pun, but Toriel, arm in arm with Sans, just let out a little laugh as he wiped away an imaginary tear. “I’m so proud of you, kid.”

Chara grumbled almost inaudibly until Frisk slipped an arm around their waist and pulled them to their side. “You know you love me~” they sang into Chara’s ear, the blush spreading across Chara’s face barely visible in the lamplight.

The old friends carried on with their usual banter and camaraderie as they approached the karaoke bar. Opportunities to gather like old times were rare these days.

\-----------------------------------

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/dIRuGr-KlO8)  
First through the door as usual, Frisk saw a small number of both humans and monsters hanging around in the bar proper, no one currently at the main microphone. The building had an interesting mix of dark wooden paneling and smooth black surfaces, all warmly lit by magic-powered lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A familiar acoustic melody, transitioning into a synthetic beat, played softly over the stage speakers.

The proprietor and bartender, an oddly dressed human with slicked-back crimson hair, nodded at them and gestured towards the smaller room in the back they had reserved. Chara glanced curiously at the star and teardrop tattooed on his face, before moving on with the rest of the group.

The bar’s occupants largely ignored the motley group as they filed through into their room, which was just fine by Chara and Alphys. Chara still didn’t like being around any humans but Frisk, and Alphys, despite her excitement, was even more nervous than usual.

\-----------------------------------

The room was a bit cozy will all eight of them inside, but there was still space for a few people to stand by the microphone and sing.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/HgzGwKwLmgM?t=5s)  
Mettaton, being Mettaton, couldn’t resist the microphone, and went first with an excellent rendition of “Don’t Stop Me Now”. Given that he could adjust his vocal range as needed, singing was never a challenge for the flamboyant robot.

\-----------------------------------

 _Yes, I’m havin’ a good time!_  
_I don’t wanna stop at aaallll..._

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/z0qW9P-uYfM)  
“Hopefully the rest of the attempts go that well,” Chara thought as Mettaton returned to the sidelines amidst applause, the mini-bots that acted as backup singers vanishing back to wherever they came from. They were skeptical of some of the others’ ability to carry a tune, but were pleasantly surprised by Undyne and Alphys’ adorable duet in “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”. Undyne was being far louder than necessary, but that was to be expected when the fishy spearmaiden was involved.

\-----------------------------------

 _Don’t go breakin’ my_  
_Don’t go breakin’ my_  
_I won’t go breakin’ your heeaaaart!_

Frisk was more surprised that Papyrus hadn’t insisted on going second, and in fact seemed to content to wait further as Alphys and Undyne came back over. With a little shrug, they got up and took to the stage, scrolling through the song options on the screen.

The rest of the group waited in anticipation- few of them had ever heard the soft-spoken human sing. Chara alone sat back in their seat with a little smirk, as if to say “Just wait. You’re about to be blown away.”

A small smile appeared on Frisk’s face as they found a song they liked, and a dreamy sort of techno beat started up.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/uF3pborhSbw)  
_This is a world of dreams and reverie_  
_Where I felt the stars explode around me_

As Frisk’s melodious voice spread through the room, most of the monsters looked shocked. How could someone that spoke so little could have such a distinctive singing voice?

 _A grass blade flashed with a gleam_  
_As it slashed open a moonbeam_  
_And I stared back breathlessly_  
_As mountains of fruit tumbled out_  
_I barely had the chance to shout_  
_A strawberry avalanche crashed over me_

Some of the others seemed nonplussed by the apparent randomness of the lyrics, but Chara and Undyne shared a knowing nod, both grinning. That was Frisk, all right- their underlying silliness shone through strongly in their musical taste.

 _Staying awake that night was rather hard_  
_Deep in a sleeping bag in your backyard_  
_When we woke up buried alive_  
_Beneath a fruity landslide_  
_We both laughed hysterically_  
_It could have been just another dream_  
_But I swear I heard you scream_  
_A strawberry avalanche crashed over me_

As the verse ended and an interlude techno melody played, Frisk took one hand off the mic and began clapping over their head in time with the music, grinning like a loon. Most of the others were already bouncing along and joined in immediately. Frisk’s enthusiasm spreading infectiously, and it took them a moment to quiet down again when the next verse began.

 _Hope is a citrus constellation in the galaxy_  
_Scratched on the back of both my eyelids_  
_And I've been dying to see_

As the next main verse was starting up and the beat returned, the audience couldn’t help but start clapping along again, bringing the grin back to Frisk’s face. Frisk focused their gaze in on Chara, who almost blushed in anticipation of approaching embarrassment.

 _If you were a beautiful sound_  
_In the echoes all around_  
_Then I'd be your harmony_  
_And we'd sing along with the crowds_  
_Beneath the candy-coated clouds_  
_A strawberry avalanche, please crash over me_

At “please crash over me”, Frisk gave Chara a cute little wink, turning the embarrassed human bright red. Alphys snickered softly at Chara’s expression, while Toriel looked touched at their obvious affection.

 _This is a world of dreams and reverie_  
_Where I felt the stars explode around me_

As the song ended and Frisk’s voice tapered off, the room erupted in applause. Frisk flushed pink and gave the others a little smile as they scurried back across the room to hug their (still strawberry red) partner.

Chara chuckled, and stroked their hair for a moment before standing up to take their own turn. Frisk’s choice reminded them of a song from a movie they’d recently fallen in love with, and they went onstage to check if the karaoke machine had it in its database.

As it so happened, it did, and Chara took up their singing stance as the music began playing, and the artist’s voice intro faded in over the synth chords.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/fpnUrPUlJXY)  
_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_  
_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_  
_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_  
_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There's something in the air you can't deny_  
_(Deny)_

Chara’s voice was somewhat deeper and more resonant than Frisk’s, lacking their counterpart’s vaguely ethereal quality, and projecting more powerfully. They showed an impressive vocal range keeping up with the melodic variations.

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life it way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I gotta know, 'til then,_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_  
_(When can I see you again?)_

By the end of the chorus, Chara’s powerful singing and the beat of the music had all the others nodding their heads or tapping limbs in time with the rhythm.

 _Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_  
_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_  
_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_  
_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There's something in the air you can't deny_  
_(Deny)_

After giving Frisk a wink of their own at “your sidekick needs you”, Chara sang the pre-chorus with their eyes shut tight, having memorized the lyrics days ago, almost going into a trance as they bounced back and forth to the beat.

Frisk pouted for a moment, but was quickly swept up in the music again.

\-----------------------------------

 _Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_Tell me when_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_(Tell me when)_  
_When can I see you again?_

Chara’s debut received just as much applause as Frisk’s. They grinned and gave a theatric bow before returning to their seat and a wide-eyed Frisk. An attentive listener might have overheard the other human whisper “Oh my god that was so hot” as Chara flopped down beside them.

Sans could not let this performance pass unchallenged- his rivalry with Chara, set in stone since the Muffin Incident, demanded that he upstage the cheeky human.

Standing and straightening to his full height (such as it was), he crooked a single bony finger at the corner his brother occupied. Looking excited, Papyrus bounced up to join his brother onstage, followed shortly by Mettaton and Undyne.

The remainder of the group watched in surprise as the four took up formation, Chara shooting Sans a glare that said, all too clearly, “You planned this, didn’t you.”

The music that started up was rather bare bones, consisting of a bass guitar and brushed snare beat. Suddenly, Mettaton, Papyrus, and Undyne burst into song, snapping their fingers on the off beats.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/a_XgQhMPeEQ?t=32s)  
_Wooooaaaaaaah, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Wooaah, oooh, oooh_  
_For the longest_

Sans began singing directly towards Toriel as the first verse opened, surprising the humans with the smooth baritone that came from the small skeleton.

 _If you said goodbye to me tonight_  
_There would still be music left to write_  
_What else could I do_  
_I'm so inspired by you_  
_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Mettaton, with his modular voice, provided the bass line, Papyrus and Undyne filling in as the tenors in a motley barbershop quartet. All of them sounded better than expected- they had clearly been practicing for this.

 _Once I thought my innocence was gone_  
_Now I know that happiness goes on_  
_That's where you found me_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_I haven't been there for the longest time_

 _Wooooaaaaaaah, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Wooaah, oooh, oooh_  
_For the longest_  
_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_  
_And the greatest miracle of all_  
_Is how I need you_  
_And how you needed me too_  
_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Alphys and the humans let out a collective “Aawwww~” as Toriel looked embarrassed at the attention and increasingly romantic lyrics. They could see the warmth in Toriel’s gaze as she looked up at the lead skeleton and the quartet he’d put together for her.

 _Maybe this won't last very long_  
_But you feel so right_  
_And I could be wrong_  
_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_  
_But I've gone this far_  
_And it's more than I hoped for_

 _Who knows how much further we'll go on_  
_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_  
_I'll take my chances_  
_I forgot how nice romance is_  
_I haven't been there for the longest time_

The overlapping harmony between the four monsters swelled on the final lines of each verse, as the others provided a countermelody and backdrop for Sans.

 _I had second thoughts at the start_  
_I said to myself_  
_Hold on to your heart_  
_Now I know the woman that you are_  
_You're wonderful so far_  
_And it's more than I hoped for_

 _I don't care what consequence it brings_  
_I have been a fool for lesser things_  
_I want you so bad_  
_I think you ought to know that_  
_I intend to hold you for the longest time_

Frisk and Chara were now becoming uncomfortable with the affection directed at their adoptive mother. Sans appeared to notice, as his ever-present grin widened slightly while the final lines faded away.

\-------------------------------------------------

Frisk and Alphys applauded as loudly as they could while the quartet walked back to their seats. Toriel still looked a little out of it, and Chara clapped somewhat more slowly with a rueful sort of “well played” expression.

Both the humans pointedly glanced away when Toriel bent down and gave Sans a little smooch on his cheekbone. They liked Sans and all, but it was still weird for them to see him together with their mother.

Chara turned to Frisk and raised a single eyebrow. Frisk replied only with a nod. It was time to pull out the big guns.

The matched pair of humans got to their feet, went up to the mic together, and scrolled through the options, looking for one particular song.

The journey through the Underground and the first years afterwards had been hard for both of them. Neither of them came from good places, and the temptation to hide from or lash out at everyone around them was slow to fade. The second year after the barrier was broken, they had been starting to acclimate to the surface again. They discovered this song, and jointly declared it their theme- a testament to the trials they had overcome together.

A soft guitar began playing over a sustained synth note, and Frisk started the opening lines.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/z5vhvnlIYzE)  
**F:** _I can remember a time when I was so afraid_  
**F:** _When even my shadow wouldn't follow me_

 **C:** _So I, I, I'm picking up my sword_  
**F:** _To shatter all the pieces that I was before_  
**C:** _'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for_  
**F:** _For, for, foooor_

The two joined voices in unison as they hit the chorus, drawing strength from each other’s presence.

 _So put me in a cage_  
_Lock me in a room_  
_Throw away the key_  
_I dare you_  
_I'll break down the walls_  
_A high-heel wrecking ball_  
_And I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh,_  
_Oooooh, oooooh_  
_Throw away the key_  
_I dare you_  
_Oooooh, oooooh_  
_And I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh_

Chara stepped forward to the front of the small stage to lead the second verse, defiance writ large across their face.

 **C:** _I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind_  
**C:** _And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right_

 **F:** _But I, I, I'm not that child anymore_  
**C:** _Yeah, I lost the battle but I won the war_  
**F:** _'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for_  
**C:** _For, for, fooor_

The second chorus was even more intense than the first, the two growing in confidence with every word.

 _So put me in a cage_  
_Lock me in a room_  
_Throw away the key_  
_I dare you_  
_I'll break down the walls_  
_A high-heel wrecking ball_  
_And I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh,_  
_Oooooh, oooooh_  
_Throw away the key_  
_I dare you_  
_Oooooh, oooooh_  
_And I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh_

Frisk and Chara had practically become one with the music as the bridge arrived, trading off lines at each other over the drums and electric guitar.

 **C:** _I just kept on running, running, running, tryin’ to find out who I was_  
**F:** _I would go the distance but it wasn't far enough_  
**C:** _But now I'm standin’ straight and know exactly who I am_  
**F:** _Yeah! Yeah!_

 **C:** _I can remember a time when I was so afraid…_

As the final chorus began, the two split off into harmony, Frisk rising into a series of overarching high notes. 

 _Put me in a cage_  
_Lock me in a room_  
_Throw away the key_  
_I dare you_  
_I'll break down the walls_  
_A high-heel wrecking ball_  
_And I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh_  
_(Ooooooooooooooooh)_  
_Oooooh, oooooh_  
_Throw away the key_  
_I dare you_  
_(Ooooooooooooooooh)_  
_Oooooh, oooooh_  
_And I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh_  
_I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh_  
_I won't let you tear me down, no-ooh_  
_Oooooh_

As the last notes faded away before the monsters, some speechless, a few misty-eyed, Chara simply raised a hand up towards Frisk. Their partner gave them a resounding high-five before replacing the mic and walking back off the stage, both breathing hard.

Frisk giggled at the sight of Papyrus and Alphys holding up makeshift signs with “10” written on them, a little “OTP” drawn in a heart in the corner of Alphys’ sign.

The group seemed to collectively declare the karaoke night concluded, ending on the high point of the humans’ duet. As they walked out of the back room, they were startled by a smattering of applause from a small number of humans and monsters who had apparently been listening out in the hallway.

Mettaton, of course, loved the attention, distracting the eavesdroppers so that the rest of them could escape quickly, the humans both bright red.

Frisk noticed their partner’s twisted-up expression, and took their hand. They were also upset that more than their close-knit group had overheard their supposedly private moment, but the important thing was that they’d had the chance to do it. Their soft smile melted the disquiet from Chara’s freckled face as only they could.

Despite the surprise at the end, the group resumed a happy chatter as they returned to the snow-softened streets, and peeled away one or two at a time.

At last, only the two humans remained, walking hand in hand and glorying in the snowflake-filled night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Omake**

Standing and straightening to his full height (such as it was), Sans strolled onto the stage, quickly scrolling through the songs to his target.

Sans began singing directly to Toriel as the music began abruptly, surprising the humans with the smooth baritone that came from the small skeleton.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaare you gonna take me home toniiiight?_  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh down beside that red fireliiight?_  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaare you gonna let it all hang out?_  
_F-_

There was an almighty crash as Chara tackled the skeleton away from the microphone, and everyone else shouted “SANS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For anyone who didn’t get the joke in the omake: see [here](https://youtu.be/VMnjF1O4eH0). Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Yes, I did change “girl” to “child” in my version of the lyrics. My Frisk and Chara, regardless of their choices in footwear, don’t like referring to themselves as female.
> 
> Also- cameos! Because writing at 3 AM gives me silly ideas. Anyone who identifies this one correctly gets a cookie.
> 
> The choice of Owl City for Frisk’s first song was partially inspired by Qwerty_2poynto’s work, [Recording Session](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7233754/chapters/16421317). 
> 
> More short chapters will arrive in the (hopefully) near future.  
> 


	4. Brigadier General Frisky Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m permanently adopting the style of music links I used last chapter. From now on, there will be a little [♫] that links to the music I found for a section before its text begins. If you’d like to hear the musical accompaniment to my writing, just open those links!
> 
> I've also gone back and changed the music links in the previous chapters to this style for the sake of consistency.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/nlC5xRsl6Nk)

Heavy footsteps passed by again.

They failed to react to the pounding and screaming coming from the cupboard.

The cries from the child’s raw throat faded, their voice giving out. Their fingers bled onto the battered wooden door, torn open from fruitless scratching at their tiny prison.

The silence was broken only by sobs and rapid, hoarse whispers.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry please let me out I’ll be good I’m sorry please let me out please please I’m sorry….”

\---------------------------------------------

Chara lay just behind their shaking partner, slowly rubbing their back, trying to breach their terrors with quiet words of solace.

Their soft assurances fell on deaf ears. They hated feeling this helpless. There was nothing they could do for Frisk until they woke, except be there.

It wasn’t a good idea to hug Frisk during these dreams. Sometimes that made it worse.

After an endless age of waiting, cursing the humans who had called themselves parents, Chara felt Frisk shift and cease their heart-breaking muttering.

Chara pulled Frisk in closer and stroked their hair softly, comforting as best they could.

The first sensation Frisk became aware of was their partner’s soothing touch. For reasons unknown, few other things calmed the small human so much.

Frisk rolled over, burying their face into Chara’s collarbone. Protective arms encircled them, their bulwark against the fading terrors of the past.

The two held each other tightly as the moon swam across their sliver of the starlit sky.

\---------------------------------------------

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/Xpu3b-Pr2vY)

Chara opened their eyes to the smaller human shaking them awake insistently.

“Chara, Chara! C’mon, you **_have_** to see this!”

They grudgingly logrolled over to the side of the bed, glimpsing the clock as they tumbled by.

_6 AM? I know Frisk is a morning person, but this is ridiculous!_

Their grumbling ceased the instant Frisk got them over to the window.

The world outside was a glistening tapestry of ice.

The little snow that melted yesterday had become a glaze upon the white-cloaked ground.

The trees stood stooped, bent beneath the weight of the ice coating their branches. The distant forest seemed a thicket of icy spikes, marking the end of the earth.

The lake was invisible but for a wide depression in the captured snow.

The few clouds visible in the faint light of the early morning seemed motionless, painted onto the dome of the sky.

Chara stood at the window, arm around Frisk, as the icy landscape slowly brightened.

No words were needed. Chara simply squeezed their partner closer to their side.

At that moment, the first rays of the sun escaped the horizon, and the world became light.

All before them glittered in the rising sun. The icicles hanging from the trees and the roof shone as if lit from within, some scattering the light, bathing the landscape and the pair of watchers in swathes of color, melting the last remnants of the night’s fears from Frisk’s heart.

Frisk and Chara stood and watched, mouths agape, as the sun rose and the light multiplied, the glazed snow reflecting every ray into the hanging crystals.

They could not have said how long they remained at that window. The spell was broken only when a cluster of icicles broke loose and shattered on the icy stone path behind the house.

The two turned to each other, identical mischievous grins on their faces, and turned to dash for the wardrobe.

\---------------------------------------------

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/awC4sVoF3uA)

The matched pair of humans flung snowballs at each other as quickly as they could form them, making craters in the ice-coated snow all around them. The layers of ice on the surface, while useless for snowballs, made excellent building materials.

Chara sheltered behind their miniature ice wall as they formed a projectile reserve pile.

Frisk’s breathless laughter carried across the gap between their makeshift forts, followed by a cry of indignation as a lobbed snowball fell squarely on their head.

The two of them hadn’t gone out and goofed around in the snow like this for a long time. The winter weather up on the surface wasn’t as consistent as Snowdin, and for the last few years it had seemed a little too juvenile for them.

The glory of the icy morning had broken through that shell, and set them to scampering around in the snow like children again. Frisk dashed to and fro with wild abandon, pelting their partner with a flurry of snowballs.

It did Frisk’s heart good to let loose like this, and to see Chara having fun. Frisk knew Chara felt the same way, although they would never admit it. Their tsundere streak ran too deep.

As some clouds rolled back in, and a scattering of snowflakes began to fall, Chara called a halt to their impromptu war.

“But Chara, nobody’s won yet!” Frisk protested, with a little grin. Chara considered this, replying, “In that case, I surrender, O mighty General Frisky Bits.” A smirk of their own made an appearance as Frisk scowled at the use of the silly nickname.

“Hmph. Very well. I accept your surrender, upon two conditions.” Frisk crossed their arms and stood solidly before their counterpart.

Chara raised a single eyebrow. “Oh? What conditions?”

Frisk struck a pose with one finger in the air. “Firstly, defeated parties must assist in the construction of at least one snowman. Secondly, stand still.”

Chara was still processing the second condition when Frisk walked up to them and planted a kiss on Chara’s cheek, trailing a hand teasingly down their green and yellow striped scarf.

Amidst the ensuing silence, their breath steamed and froze into tiny crystals in the air between them. They simply gazed at each other for a moment, all thoughts forgotten.

Both blushing softly, Chara turned their back with a little noise of disregard, and began packing a large snowball to roll up into a snowman base. Frisk did likewise, with a silly little grin still on their face.

\---------------------------------------------

A short while later, the duo were putting the finishing touches on their snow-people. Frisk had made a snow Chara, with little twig bits as elongated vertical eyes and a wide pebble smile. Chara’s contribution was evidently a snow Frisk, the face merely three short sticks placed horizontally- two eyes and a mouth.

Frisk sidled over, and gave Chara a look that said “Seriously?” when they saw the snowy face. “Do I really have that expression?”

“PFFFFT! Hahahahaha!” Chara doubled over laughing at their partner’s consternation, failing to notice Frisk's expression morphing into a mischievous grin.

Vengeance came upon them swiftly as Frisk tackled Chara to the snowy ground (fortunately, a soft landing) and proceeded to cover their face in smooches.

“Get off me, you huge dork!” Chara spluttered as Frisk caught their gloved hands in their own and continued the barrage.

“Nope! Too cute!” Frisk countered, grinning down at their flushed captive.

Chara wrenched a hand loose to seize frisk by the front of their jacket, pulling them down for a full-on kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Frisk giggled, rolling over onto their back next to Chara. Snowflakes dusted the pair of them as they lay in the foot-deep drifts. “Who’s too cute now?” Chara teased at their partner as they snuggled up next to them.

“Still you!”

Chara let out a fondly exasperated sigh. “I love you, dork.”

“Love you too~”

They lay there for quite some time until the oncoming storm forced them back inside, glove in glove, to their toasty fire and each other’s warm company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Snowy Charisk is too cute and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.
> 
> The outdoors bit of this chapter was inspired by @hawker-rawr’s Charisk art! Post with the two relevant drawings can be found [here](http://hawker-rawr.tumblr.com/post/147222212078/some-winter-themed-charisk-from-stream-x3).


	5. Your Precious Noob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place in the past, but still after the breaking of the barrier: Frisk and Chara are 14, and still living with Goat Mom, the skelebros, and a certain antagonistic houseplant.
> 
> I’m going to assume a T rating covers most forms of vulgarity, but just in case it doesn’t: swearing! You have been warned.
> 
> (Wall of text in the chapter end notes.)

The house sat under a stuffy silence. The usual clamor of two teenagers, three adults, and an angry flower was replaced by a muffled sort of calm that lay over the empty rooms like one of Chara’s hand-knit blankets.

Toriel had dragged the skelebros and Flowey off to go see an open-air concert from a new human/monster rock group. After all, it was important to get fresh air, now that it was possible (or so Toriel claimed), and it was always interesting to see the fruit of the newly integrated local culture. Papyrus got outside plenty as it is, having embraced his role as mascot for monster-human relations as enthusiastically as he did everything else, but keeping him away from crowds was a losing proposition.

Without them, the house seemed empty and silent… until an enormous crash shattered the stillness. Discordant clanging echoed from around the corner leading to the kitchen, followed by the distant sound of inventive swearing.

[[♫]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=WLpHv_EtHAQ)

A small voice tried in vain to be heard. “Chara, please calm down.”

“I will not calm down! Look at this goddamn mess! It’s going to take three and a half _years_ to clean all this up!” They kick the counter. “Coprolitic monkeyfucker!”

Chara crouched to pick up one of the bowls when they heard giggling. Shoulder-length auburn hair swung across their face as they glared up at Frisk. “ _What?_ ”

Frisk attempted to suppress their laughter. Just as they were about to respond, they noticed the last remaining mixing bowl teetering on the edge of the counter after the vengeful kick. They opened their mouth to warn Chara, but the bowl had already slipped off, on an intercept course with their unsuspecting head.

A dull metallic bonk was followed immediately by yet more rattling and ranting. “OW SON OF A COCK-JUGGLING THUNDERCUNT!”

All composure was abandoned as Frisk doubled over laughing at their unfortunate partner. “C-Chara,” they wheezed, trying to gather the breath to speak. “You… shouldn’t- pfffahahaha! Mom… mad!”

Chara halted their flow of expletives long enough to direct a “Hmph!” and a baleful glare at Frisk, before standing up and marching back over to the oven, kicking the offending bowl halfway across the room.

As Frisk struggled to control themselves and scuttle after their source of entertainment, Chara pondered the instructions and the loaded baking sheet in front of them. “We’ll clean that up later. At least we got the dough balls done before _someone_ tripped into me,” they shot back over their shoulder.

They stood with one hand holding the recipe and the other propping up their chin. “Hmmm… so I bake them at 400 degrees for 10 minutes… or 4,000 degrees for one minute.”

Frisk had barely made it around the corner of the counter before this reached their ears, eyes widening in apprehension. “Chara, no. That’s not how you make cookies.”

Their crimson-eyed companion was humming to themselves, not listening. “Floor it? Floor it.”

“Chara no!” Frisk pleaded, to no avail.

Chara threw the box over their shoulder, shouting, “HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR 1 SECOND?!?”

“CHARA YOU’RE GOING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!!”

“I’M GOING TO HARNESS THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES!!!”

“CHARA _PLEASE_!!!”

\--------------------------------------------

Fortunately, the gout of hot air resulting from attempting to turn their MTT-Brand Fire Magic Oven™ up past 600 degrees hadn’t set anything on fire. It made an even bigger mess of the kitchen than the pair had already managed, but that merely added to their cleaning time.

Once the ridiculous number of spills and scattered cooking implements were dealt with, and the cookies that Frisk had saved were put into the oven at a more traditional temperature, the two exhausted and dirty humans collapsed onto the living room floor.

After a moment, crunching noises were heard from one side of the room. Frisk cracked open one eye to see that Chara had somehow acquired a bag of salt-and-vinegar-flavored potato chips and was dropping them into their mouth with one hand.

Chara noticed their attention. “Wan’ schom?” they inquired through a mouthful of chips.

Frisk huffed and looked away. “ _You keep nasty chips,_ ” they grumbled in a peculiar squeaky voice.

Chara froze, dropping the bag, then rolled over onto their stomach. “ _Oh, we sees how it is now. Yesss.._ ” they retorted, beginning to crawl over towards Frisk.

Frisk starts edging away on their elbows. “ _N-Nice hobbit! W-What is you doing??_ ”

“ _Sneaking,_ ” Chara hissed, a predatory gleam in their eyes, before pouncing upon their mostly-prone partner. They bucked, trying to dislodge Chara from atop them, wailing, “ _Sneaky little hobbitses! Curse you!_ ”

Chara wrapped their arms around the struggling Frisk below them, demanding, “ _Give it to us rrraw! And wrrrrrrriggling!_ ” Frisk’s half-hearted attempts to escape were stymied entirely, a blush starting to spread across their face. “ _Leave us alone!_ ” they yelped.

At that moment, the sound of the front door opening froze them both. Frisk took advantage of Chara’s lapse in concentration to roll them over. They secured their new position on top by wrapping their arms around Chara’s midsection in a full reversal of the situation, receiving a face full of green sweater for their trouble.

As multiple sets of footsteps approached the living room, Chara decided to go all out. They screeched, “ _IT BURNS US! TAAKE IT OFF UUUSSSS!_ ” Toriel rounded the corner and found her adopted children tangled up on the floor again. Frisk turned their head and gave her a cheeky grin, without letting go. “ _My preciooouusssssss…._ ” they crowed.

Toriel simply giggled at the pair’s antics, one fluffy hand over her mouth, as Sans and Papyrus also appeared in the doorway, the perpetually scowling Flowey perched in a pot atop Sans’ head.

Chara finally escaped from their partner’s clutches, proclaiming, “ _Smeagol is freeeee!_ ” Frisk pouted slightly at the loss of their snuggles, as their eclectic family gathered in the living room to the wafting smell of chocolate chip cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I know 1 minute is not 100 seconds, or even 1000 seconds. I let math slide for the sake of the joke. :P
> 
> It’s been around two years since the breaking of the barrier. They’ve seen The Lord of the Rings by now. I haven’t established when Chara acquired their new body as of yet, but significant time has passed since then as well.
> 
> I also wanted to include a mention that Sans isn’t quite comfortable with Chara as of yet, but I decided that it was too incongruous with the scene. Sans and Chara’s relationship is somewhat antagonistic, and then strained, for many years after Chara’s restoration (See “Aborted Genocide” tag), but is at least cordial by the time of Chapter 3. I may devote some time to addressing this in the future.
> 
> One of my new favorite fics ever, [“Shine your light with me, chase all the dark away”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6857002/chapters/15651325) handles this issue in the best way I’ve seen yet. Additionally, [“Dirt to your memories”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140647) approaches it a bit differently, but is still relevant.
> 
> \------------
> 
> The first part is based around [this post](https://animeforreal2.tumblr.com/post/151175243132/chara-so-i-can-either-bake-these-cookies-at-400) my bud @animeforreal2 made, stolen with permission.
> 
> The second part is based loosely on a real incident between myself and my kid cousin. I was visiting them in Florida for the family reunion, and hadn’t seen any of my cousins in five years. The first real conversation I had with this particular cousin was a Gollum-off. I’m pretty sure I won, but only because I remembered more lines.
> 
> Very sorry that I haven’t updated this fic in over a month. [Starry-Eyed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998835/chapters/18310903) (my other fic) took over my writing time. It’s likely that it will continue to do so, since I have relatively few ideas for this one. 
> 
> I’m planning on writing a beach scene for next chapter of this, so that will be a thing.
> 
> *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> \------------
> 
> (P.S. I’ve noticed a distinct lack of comments on Starry-Eyed. I explicitly asked for comments in this fic, and did not in that one. Do you guys tend to not leave comments unless the author asks for them? Honestly curious. Just so you know, I love comments on anything that I post on A03, even if I don’t say so very often. Criticism is useful to me as a writer, and nice comments give me a ridiculous amount of positive energy. For anything that I write: if you liked it or hated it, please tell me why! <3)
> 
> \------------
> 
> Update (2/17/18): I've decided to close this work and call it finished. It's been so long since I even thought about it, and I have so many other things I'd like to be writing, that my time is better spent on those. When I write any more Undertale, it's going to be continuing Starry-Eyed instead of this.
> 
> This was my first work of fanfiction, and honestly, while I have a fondness for it because of that, it's definitely not my best writing. I'd rather move on to newer and better things.
> 
> A big thanks to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos or bookmarks! For more gay babies, see my other published works. :D


End file.
